


Call me Sir.

by SnubbingApollo, TrashBinKrem (BasementTea)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Desk Sex, Dom Hux, M/M, Panty Kink, Senator Kylo Ren, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementTea/pseuds/TrashBinKrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Kylo Ren ducks into a club on Coruscant to escape the paparazzi. He gets more than he bargained for. No redeeming qualities whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> An RP done between me and my partner TrashBinKrem.
> 
> They played Kylo and I played Hux :D

Kylo checked over his shoulder once more. He was getting good at this. Turning the corner, he flipped his reversible cloak from red to blue, and threw the hood up, ducking into the first door with an 'open' sign he saw.

He paused as the door closed behind him, not really sure what this place was.

"We don't accept walk-ins. You'll need to make an appointment." said the clerk, bored out of his mind.

"Whatever the price, I'll double it. I just need a private room."

The man blinked, before smirking and looking over his list. "General Hux is available. Right this way, Sir."

 

Hux turned as he heard the door open blinking in surprise.

"How much did you have to pay to get in here without an appointment?" he asked standing. He took in the sight of the other man blinking in surprise as he recognized him.

"Senator," he said. "I'm flattered."

 

Kylo blinked, stopping dead in his tracks as he watched the man. He was... remarkably attractive. Dropping his hood back, he checked his hair instantly, giving a slight nod. 

"More than I would like to admit-" he said carefully. Blushing a touch when the man recognized him, he pushed a fallen lock of hair from his face. He still had no idea what this place was, actually, but he certainly wasn't minding being alone in a room with this man- what had he been called? Kylo hadn't been listening-

 

Hux hummed.

"As I said I'm flattered," he told the man with a soft smile. He leaned back against his desk casually. "So, Senator. Were you looking for something particular this evening?"

 

Kylo smiled some, blushing a bit as he finally admitted- "A place to hide, actually. I must say, I don't actually know what this place is. I was being pursued by a... less than gentlemanly photographer." He didn't take his eyes off Hux, enjoying how he looked, the way his uniform fit, the desk he was leaning against. If he hadn't known better, he would have mistaken him for First Order-

That made him a bit more excited than he would have thought.

 

Hux's eyes widened and he laughed softly.

"I see," he said. He gave the man a soft smile. "This, senator, is the only First Order territory remaining in the galaxy. In a certain sense anyway. I provide... Professional scolding, you might say. To what is usually a very select clientele."

 

The gears in Kylo's mind turned some, blinking ever so slightly, and for the first time since entering the room, looking around at everything. Oh. _Oh._

He shifted, before looking back to Hux, and swallowing hard. "Well- it'd be a shame to waste the money I spent. But I've never done anything like this before."

 

Hux smiled at him gently.

"Indeed. I'd hate for you to waste money. Of course we needn't do anything too strenuous. Especially if it's your first time... being scolded. I can be a very gentle disciplinarian if that's more to your liking."

 

Kylo licked his lips some, watching him. "I don't need you to be gentle. I don't like being called slurs though-" he said carefully. He didn't really know how to go about this- It was... frankly a bit intimidating. And his cock was already taking notice of it.

 

Hux hummed, almost a purr it was so low in his throat.

"Why don't you come here?" he said beckoning with one gloved finger.

 

That hum sent a shiver right down Kylo's spine, giving a sharp exhale, his feet moving before his mind, coming to stop just in front of Hux, not daring to take his eyes off of him.

 

Hux smirked looking him over. He ran one gloved finger over his cheek and along his throat.

"You are lovely, aren't you?" he murmured as though speaking to himself. "Strip for me. I want to have a look at what wandered through my door this evening."

 

Kylo shivered at the touch, savoring the feeling of his leather glove on his skin. He didn't have to be asked twice.

This was-

Holy fuck. If anyone got wind of this, his career was over. He was finding he didn't care.

Dropping the cloak, he watched Hux, slowly undoing the cuff of his dress, letting the heavily beaded fabric fall from his body to the floor.

"Completely?" he asked, hooking his thumbs into his lacy underwear.

 

Hux hummed again at the sight of his underwear.

"No. Keep those on for now I think, I think. Give us a spin." Hux smiled taking in the sight of the man. "Very lovely indeed. You will address me as General or Sir. You said no slurs. Have you any preference as to what I call you other than that? I'm more than willing to offer suggestions."

 

"I don't- um... m-most of the time, when I've been with something, they don't really call me anything." he said nervously. "Uh- Sir." he added quickly.

He had slept around quite a bit, but holy hell, Hux was making him feel inexperienced beyond belief. He was blushing beet red upon being called lovely, biting his lower lip just a touch.

 

Hux smiled.

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?" he asked. "Is it a good nervous or a bad nervous?"

 

Kylo gave a sharp gasp when he was called sweetheart, turning even redder. "Good nervous." he said quickly. Holy shit. "I- I liked being called that." he said after a moment.

 

"Yes? I'll keep to it then. Now, the next order of business is your word. Think of something short, easy to remember. Something your not likely to cry out in the heat of the moment."

 

Kylo chewed on his lip for a moment, before saying simply. "Jedi." 

God, he already knew he was going to die. This man was working him up without having even touching him yet.

 

Hux chuckled a bit.

"That will do quite nicely," he said. He reached out and ran his hand slowly down Kylo's chest, pausing to rub his leather-clad thumb over a nipple, pinching gently.

 

Kylo shivered, gasping as he felt the pinch to his nipple, wanting to reach out and grab for him, only to stop himself, not sure if he was allowed.

Shit- that felt _really_ good.

 

Hux smiled as he stopped himself from touching.

"Such a well behaved boy," he said. "Don't touch unless I give you permission."

 

Kylo gave a soft whine at the praise, closing his eyes.

"Yes sir-" he said softly, agreeing to the rule and shivering some, wanting to feel his hands again.

 

Hux smiled standing and stepping closer to him.

"Tell me sweetheart," he murmured, running his hands along the man's abs enjoying the shape of the muscles. "Do you always wear such lovely underthings or am I simply lucky?"

 

Kylo licked his lips, watching him. "These are everyday, sir- if I had dressed up, there'd be garters."

 

Hux grinned.

"Perhaps if I'm very lucky you'll show me those sometime," he murmured leaning forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. He sucked at it slowly for a moment before giving it a gentle nip, testing Kylo's tolerance.

 

Kylo gave a sharp gasp at the suck to his nipple, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides to avoid grabbing for Hux, letting his head fall back some.

"Fuck-" he breathed at the nip, jumping just a touch, but not pulling away.

 

"Too much?" Hux asked pulling away far enough to look up at the other man, licking the nipple to soothe the sensitive skin.

 

"No, Sir-" Kylo said, shaking his head some. "Bit hard to... stay on my feet, though-"

 

Hux smirked.

"But you will though," he murmured, giving the neglected nipple a light pinch. "Won't you. Because I asked you to."

 

Kylo wanted to whine, but the sound died in his throat, nodding as he watched him.

"Yes sir-" he breathed.

He did whine at the nipple pinch, his chest arching into the touch, making him have to catch himself to keep from stumbling.

 

Hux smiled watching him sway under the touch.

"Easy now," he teased. "Don't fall sweetheart." how long had it been since he'd had someone so sensitive?

He put his hands at Kylo's hips helping to steady him and placed kisses and nips across the man's chest until he reached the other nipple sucking at it languidly.

 

"Ah!" Kylo whined some, shifting his feet apart more, to give himself a steadier stance, breathing hard.

He went to grab for him again, before aborting the motion halfway through, hurriedly tucking his arms behind his back and holding onto his own forearms tightly. He didn't want to disobey him so soon.

 

"Would it be easier if I tied you, do you think?" Hux asked, nipping at him as he waited for an answer.

 

Kylo blinked, going to answer, only to cut off with a small moan. "I- it might-"

 

Hux smiled standing and moving to a chest beside the desk. He rummaged in it for a moment before coming out with a coil of black rope. Walking up behind Kylo, he tied his wrists at the small back, tight enough to be secure but not to hurt him.

"Comfortable?" he asked softly in Kylo's ear.

 

Kylo shivered, goosebumps racing up his arms as he nodded, giving him a smile. "Yeah- I am. Sir-" he added the title quickly, licking his lips, not caring if his lipstick was rubbing off. He could fix it before he left.

 

Hux tutted softly.

"Careful, sweetheart," he murmured. "You wouldn't want me to have to punish you."

He placed a gentle kiss to Kylo's shoulder before moving in front of him again.

"Now, where was I?" he pretended to consider for a moment before smirking. "Ah, that's right. Here." He took one of Kylo's nipples in his mouth again, circling the other with a gloved thumb.

 

Kylo swallowed hard at the thought of what punishing would entail, not sure if he wanted to find out or not. Shivering some, he wasn't prepared for the mouth on his chest again, gasping and arching a bit.

"Fuck- General!"

 

Hux hummed around his mouthful, pulling back with a slight tug of teeth.

"Yes? Something you want?" he asked coyly, pinching the other sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger and holding the pressure this time.

 

Kylo went to respond, to ask for more, only to cut off in a sharp cry, letting his head fall back, swaying just a touch and whimpering.

Fuck, that felt so fucking good.

 

Hux grinned filing that knowledge away.

"You're so sensitive," he murmured, releasing the pinch and soothing the sting away with a gentle caress from his thumb. 

"What do you want, sweetheart? Ask me nicely now."

 

Kylo swallowed hard, blinking, trying to think.

Fuck.

Looking at Hux, half startled to see they were the same height, he shifted some. "I- um... will- will you spank me? Or-" he paused, licking his lips again. "Finger me?"

 

Hux grinned, tutting again. He reached down and pinched the man's nipple hard, watching him carefully to make sure it wasn't too much.

"Is that how you speak to me, sweetheart?" he asked. "What did you forget?"

 

Kylo gasped, his knee giving, catching himself with a whimper. "Fuck- s-sorry! Sir! Please, sir!" 

Shit, this guy was going to kill him, and he was going to love every fucking second of it.

 

Hux gave a pleased hum, releasing the pressure.

"Good boy," he murmured running a gentle hand through his hair. "Let's give those weak knees a rest shall we?"

He steered Kylo toward the desk, moving behind him and carefully guiding him to rest his chest against it, bent at the waist.

"How's that?"

 

Kylo leaned into the touch in his hair, smiling at being called good. Fuck this was perfect-

Moving to the desk as he was prompted, he leaned over it gratefully and nodded.

"Good- thank you, Sir."

 

Hux smiled stroking a hand down his back gently.

"Such a good boy," he said. He considered the man for a moment before running a hand over the lace covering his ass. "Do you like to be spanked then?" he asked.

 

Kylo swallowed. "I've- found it pleasant, the few times any of my partners have bothered- sir."

He wriggled at the touch some, feeling his cock twitch, and pressing back against his hand eagerly.

 

Hux hummed, frowning at the way he worded it.

"Only pleasant?" he asked. "Did they use their hands or something else?"

 

"Hands, but not for long, just, one or two slaps-" he said, swallowing and quickly adding the "Sir."

 

"They didn't do it justice then," Hux said. "Now, the only question is, do I take these delightful panties off you entirely or just pull them down far enough to bare your ass for me?"

He toyed with the waistband for a moment, gloved fingers dipping beneath to caress the man's skin.

"Do you have a preference?"

 

"Which ever you'd prefer, sir-" Kylo said the words before he really thought about them, wriggling into the touches and almost moaning, when he realized just how much control he was giving up. Oh he was certainly making a return appointment.

 

Hux made an appreciative noise, smiling to himself. Well, Kylo was settling right down wasn't he? He slid the underwear down just far enough that Kylo's ass was bare and then stopped, keep the front pulled up.

"I think I like that cock where it is for now," he said. He ran his hand over the revealed flesh, debating the merits of gloved or bare skin and eventually deciding to pull off just one. he'd brace Kylo with the gloved hand, and strike him with the bare one.

He stood still for a moment letting the anticipation build and then brought his hand down in a firm but light strike.

 

Kylo whined at the wait, shivering and wriggling, trying to look at Hux over his shoulder, quickly getting impatient.

"Sir are you going to- Ah!" He cut off at the first spank, closing his mouth quickly. Shit, that had _not_ been enough.

 

"Shh," Hux soothed. "I'll give you what you need."

He pulled back his hand, the next strike falling with the same force on the other cheek.

"By the time I'm through with you, you'll have had all you can stand."

 

Kylo hummed, jumping just a touch at the spank. He wanted to be good for Hux, wanted to get praised more-

"Please, sir-" he felt it fall from his lips unbidden, he quickly bit the bottom lip to keep more words from tumbling out.

 

Hux grinned at the words, the next strike falling just a bit harder.

"What was that, sweetheart?" he asked. "Don't stifle yourself now, I _adore_ begging. Especially when it's done so prettily."

He landed another spank taking up a slow rhythm.

 

Kylo gasped, turning his face into the desk, hiding the flush that was building. He'd never let himself be so vulnerable in front of a stranger before- hell, not even in front of his lovers before. He was flinching at each spank, at the same time, rocking back in anticipation, all but begging for it, arching his back to display better. Another strike, and he moaned loudly, gasping out. 

"Please, more! Sir!"

 

"More how?" Hux asked, not giving him an inch. "Harder? Faster? _Both_? Be specific now sweetheart."

He looked up from what he was doing and frowned.

"Now now, don't hide your face from me. Be my good boy and let me see what I'm doing to you."

 

Kylo whined, turning his face a bit nervously, knowing his flush was making him bright red. He always looked so horrible when he blushed.

"Fuck- sir, either! Both! Please!"

 

Hux smiled at the sight of Kylo's flushed face.

"So accommodating," he teased, the next spank landing with force. "Is that what you want?"

 

Kylo cried out, arching and tugging at the ties, wanting to grab at the desk and unable to.

"Fuck! Yes! General-"

 

Hux bit his lip at the sight and sound of the man. He was so gorgeous.

He gave him one last hard strike before stopping, leaning over the desk to open one of the drawers, and pulling out a bottle of lube. He set it on the desk in front of Kylo where he could see it as he slicked his fingers.

 

Kylo cried out again at the next spank, putting his face against the cool desk, breathing hard.

Fuck, he was so hard already-

Seeing the lube, he gave a long groan, needing more. "Fuck- please, sir!"

 

Hux smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Kylo's shoulder.

He stroked circles around the man's entrance for a moment, unable to resist teasing him a little before pressing one inside.

 

Kylo almost whined, but the finger cut him off, making him gasp as he pushed back against it.

Only one? That was new- it almost felt gentle.

He groaned and arched his back into the touch, needing more.

 

Hux smiled at his reaction fucking him with the finger for a moment before crooking it searching for his prostate.

"Feel good?" he asked.

 

Kylo whimpered, nodding. He was about to respond verbally when he felt the touch to his prostate, crying out and gasping for air, his arms tugging at the ropes on them, wanting to reach for him, to grip the table, anything, only to groan when he realized he couldn't.

Holy fuck.

 

Hux moaned softly when he saw him pull at the ropes. Fuck he was beyond gorgeous.

"So responsive," he murmured stroking his gloved hand along the small of Kylo's back soothingly.

"Do you have any idea how incredible you look right now? Squirming for me like this. And your _expression_. Perhaps if you come visit me again I'll put you in front of a mirror so you can enjoy it as well."

He pulled his finger out pausing only a moment before coming back with two.

 

Kylo flushed a deeper red at all the praise, shivering and moaning, closing his eyes to try and ground himself a bit.

He pressed back into the fingers, moaning louder, gasping and arching back against him. "Fuck! General!"

 

Hux smiled, crooking his fingers again and rubbing more insistently.

He was beginning to feel torn. Kylo responded so well to teasing but his own cock was beginning to ache in his slacks. He'd need to see to himself soon.

"Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart? Or shall I finish you like this?"

He punctuated the question with a firm rub of the man's prostate.

 

"Fuck! God, General, please! Fuck me!" he cried out, arching and pulling at the rope, pressing back against him.

"Please! I need you inside me!"

Fuck, he was going to die. He was so close to coming.

 

Hux grinned, pulling his fingers free.

"Since you asked so nicely," he purred. He reached for the lube again, opening his pants just enough to pull his cock out and slick it.

He rubbed the tip against Kylo's entrance for a moment unable to resist teasing them both a moment longer, before sliding in with a pleased sigh.

 

Kylo gasped, arching back and rocking against him, groaning.

"Fuck! Hux!" he cried out, pulling hard at the rope on his arms. "God-" he groaned out, shivering.

Fuck, the stretch of his cock was perfect. He needed more.

 

Hux leaned forward, covering Kylo's body with his own careful not to put too much pressure on his bound arms.

"You feel so good." he gave a short gentle thrust groaning in the other man's ear.

 

Kylo gasped, arching and whimpering some. "Fuck-!" he groaned, rocking back against him, breathing hard. "Oh god, General! Please!" 

This was so perfect, feeling him above him was amazing. He was all but dying at his touch.

"Please, more-" he begged.

 

Hux grinned kissing and nipping at Kylo's neck as he took up a rhythm. He kept his thrusts long and slow wanting to savor this.

"You're so perfect, sweetheart," he murmured in between his noises of pleasure. "Such a good boy."

 

Kylo whimpered in pleasure, gasping and trying to rock back against him, groaning and squirming. God-

The praise, and the feel of his cock, it was so perfect. He needed more of it.

 

Hux groaned shifting the angle of his thrusts looking to find that sensitive spot again.

"Do you need me to touch your cock or can you come like this?"

 

"I- I don't know!" Kylo admitted, gasping and arching as Hux hit that spot again, crying out loudly.

"Fuck! Oh god!"

 

"I want you to try for me," Hux told him. He picked up his pace, thrusting just a bit harder at the new angle. "I can tell how close you are."

 

Kylo groaned, whimpering some and nodding. "Yes sir-" he gasped out. Fuck, anything for him at this point.

Shaking, he rocked back against him, letting his head hang forward against the table, closing his eyes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, "Fuck!" he cried out and arching hard, thrusting his hips forward into the empty air as he came.

 

Hux groaned loudly at the way he fell apart. He ran a hand through his hair, soothing him through the climax.

"Fuck, you're so perfect," he moaned fervently. "Such a good boy. Look at you!"

He thrust one more time, burying himself deep as he came.

 

Kylo was a mess of whimpers, tugging at the binds, ready for them to be off, but not wanting to say anything.

Could he manage to speak? He had no idea.

God.

"Oh god-" he groaned out, breathing hard. "Thank you-"

 

Hux hummed happily, straightening and gently slipping free of the other man.

"You are _more_ than welcome darling. _Any_ time."

He quickly untied Kylo's arms, tossing the rope aside.

"Straighten your arms for me. Slowly now."

He helped the man straighten his arms, rubbing the muscles to soothe any stiffness.

 

Kylo was stiff, gasping as he started to straighten, whining some. God he was sore.

"I- c-can I make another appointment?" he asked drowsily, grinning some. Fuck.

 

Hux chuckled.

"I'm glad I made such an impression," he murmured softly. He kissed at Kylo's shoulder gently and stroked his sides.

"You can speak to the woman at the desk on the way out. She'll arrange it for you. In the meantime, take your time and recover yourself."

He pressed another kiss to Kylo's sweat covered skin.

"I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to fetch something to clean you up a bit."

 

Kylo whined at the thought of him leaving, but he didn't say anything. The kiss to the shoulder was really nice.

Shivering, he closed his eyes, electing to just stay still for now.

 

Hux returned a moment later, a wet cloth in his hand. He smiled at the sight of Kylo exactly where he left him. Gently, he ran the cloth along the other man's skin wiping away all the evidence of their activities.

"How are you feeling? No aches or twinges? Emotionally steady?" he asked.

 

Kylo nodded weakly, reaching for him as he felt him starting to take care of him. Fuck, he was by far the best fuck Kylo had ever had, and now he was taking care of him after?

"I feel amazing-" he said softly. Whether it was being fuck drunk still, or pure stupidity that prompted the next line, he didn't know. "Want to get dinner sometime?"

 

Hux blinked, hesitating a bit. It wouldn't be the first time a client had offered that sort of thing, but it *was* the first time Hux was actually considering it.

"If we started that sort of thing, it would have to be separate from what I do here," he told Kylo. "And I wouldn't stop working here to be with you."

 

Kylo grinned. "I wouldn't ask you." he said, sitting up finally, watching him. "Is that a tentative yes?"

 

Hux watched him for a moment before nodding. Fuck it.

"Yes," he said. "Are you doing anything tomorrow? Say around 1900?"

 

"No. But I suppose dinner, and hopefully after, you again."

 

Hux laughed at the man's words, giving him an amused smile.

"Excellent," he said, leaning back against the desk again. "It's a... date."


End file.
